Poll Results
Poll 01 Who would Absorb who first ? Buu would absorb Baby 323 Baby would absorb Buu 48 The poll was created at 17:53 on September 24, 2016, and so far 371 people voted. Winner = Majin Buu !!! Poll 02 Who is better for the World Tournament ? Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly 49 Farewell, Proud Warrior Majin Vegeta 294 The poll was created at 08:08 on October 3, 2016, and so far 343 people voted. Winner = Majin Vegeta !!! Poll 03 Who has the best non-canon characters ? Dragon Ball Heroes 214 Dragon Ball Fusions 24 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 57 The poll was created at 12:32 on October 9, 2016, and so far 295 people voted. Winner = Dragon Ball Heroes !!! Poll 04 Who would win in a fight ? Super Saiyan Gogeta 67 Super Saiyan Vegito 147 Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken 317 The poll was created at 11:44 on October 16, 2016, and so far 531 people voted. Winner = Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken !!! Poll 05 Who Wants Another Super Saiyan 3 ? Gohan 537 Goten 63 Trunks (any) 175 The poll was created at 06:23 on October 23, 2016, and so far 775 people voted. Winner = Gohan !!! Poll 06 Who Will You Be Spending The Most Stones On, To Try And Get, This Dokkan Festival? Limitless Fusion Super Vegito 615 Fearsome Rampage Legendary Super Saiyan Broly 75 The poll was created at 07:53 on October 30, 2016, and so far 690 people voted. Winner = Super Vegito !!! (poll created before knowing that it was not a double banner like the Janemba and Gogeta summons) Poll 07 Does Watching Dragon Ball Series Make You Hungry ? Yes, Goku is always eating 184 No, it's cartoon food 35 Neither, what a stupid question 327 The poll was created at 14:15 on November 6, 2016, and so far 546 people voted. Winner = Bumholes !!! Poll 08 Who would you like to see as the next World Tournament Reward ? Solitary Warrior Bardock 41 Reloaded Sincerity Super Saiyan Goku (STR) 295 Doubled Attack Strength Super Trunks 83 The poll was created at 07:05 on November 13, 2016, and so far 419 people voted. Winner = Goku !!! Poll 09 What do you think about the tournaments postponement ? It has really pissed me off 376 My feels hurt but I can wait 79 It is just another strategy by Bandai for DS consumption 38 Not bothered 141 I don’t play tournament 7 The poll was created at 07:15 on November 20, 2016, and so far 641 people voted. Winner = The Angry Mob !!! Poll 10 What is your Favorite type of Event ? Dokkan 536 Strike 7 Super Strike 19 Story 217 Limited 14 Quest 17 The poll was created at 00:38 on November 27, 2016, and so far 810 people voted. Winner = Dokkan !!! Poll 11 Which Series Is Your Favorite ? Dragon Ball 82 Dragon Ball Z 554 Dragon Ball GT 39 Dragon Ball Super 138 The poll was created at 08:06 on December 3, 2016, and so far 813 people voted. Winner = Dragon Ball Z !!! Poll 12 Would you prefer Dokkan battle to be more specific with skill descriptions? Showing us “percentages” instead of “high chances”. Yes, 50% instead of High would be very helpful 584 No, I like the mystery 12 I don’t care, either way I’m happy 12 Not bothered at all 10 The poll was created at 14:39 on December 11, 2016, and so far 618 people voted. Winner = Accurate Information !!! Poll 13 Should you keep the same friend the whole tournament ? Yes , time saver 333 No , just in case you get a bad friend 49 The poll was created at 01:08 on December 18, 2016, and so far 382 people voted. Winner = Less Friend Choosing !!! Poll 14 Was Dokkan Generous Enough this Xmas ? Yes 270 No 40 A little 43 Not enough 361 The poll was created at 17:55 on December 26, 2016, and so far 714 people voted. Winner = More Stones !!! Poll 15 What do you think about giving your friends extra Exp when you play the stage 'Training in the Clouds' (+30k Character Exp) ? The same for Friends only. 78 A few for Friends & non-Friends. 176 It's good the way it is. 17 Not bothered. 40 The poll was created at 11:02 on January 1, 2017, and so far 311 people voted. Winner = Friends !!! Poll 16 How do you feel about 10 more Gods of Destruction coming from DB Super to Dokkan Battle ? Don't Care 26 Too many Characters ! 35 It will be cool I suppose 58 I like it 12 Can't wait 5 So Excited for more Characters 329 I just Pooped my pants 15 The poll was created at 12:09 on January 8, 2017, and so far 480 people voted. Winner = Excitement !!! Poll 17 Which Anime Crossover Would you like to see the most ? One Punch Man 299 Saint Seiya-Soul of Gold 42 Seven Deadly Sins 21 Fairy Tail 75 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure 72 The poll was created at 20:47 on January 15, 2017, and so far 509 people voted. Winner = ONE PUNCH !!! Poll 18 The new Tournament points system ? Yay!! 277 Nay!! 35 Say!! .. what?? 11 The poll was created at 08:53 on January 25, 2017, and so far 323 people voted. Winner = NEW THINGS !!! Poll 19 Which Villain could / would want to come back as a Good guy ? Turles 65 Frieza 11 Cell 257 Broly 167 Boujack 6 Shenron 16 The poll was created at 19:20 on January 30, 2017, and so far 522 people voted. Winner = CELL !!! Poll 20 What type do you want Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta to be ? INT 124 PHY 412 STR 57 AGL 39 TEQ 86 The poll was created at 05:55 on February 5, 2017, and so far 718 people voted. Winner = PHY ! ! ! Poll 21 Do you hope for some non - canon SS4 characters ? Yes ! Gimme Gohan,Trunks + Goten etc. 320 No ! SS3 Vegeta (GT) was stupid enough 95 I don't care either way 49 The poll was created at 09:20 on February 12, 2017, and so far 464 people voted. Winner = Supah Saiyajin Fwour ! ! ! Poll 22 Does a clown of destruction excite you? No , just no 121 Not really , what were they thinking 47 Yes , Clowns are awesome ! 97 I have Coulrophobia 23 The poll was created at 18:59 on February 19, 2017, and so far 288 people voted. Winner = Clowns got to go ! ! ! Poll 23 Have you obtained LR Goku yet ? Yes quite quickly, cost me DS though 21 Yes been grinding for a while 30 Nearly there !!! 25 No but I am determined 219 No the grind is too grindy 130 I haven't even looked at him 93 The poll was created at 07:42 on February 26, 2017, and so far 518 people voted. Winner = Determination ! ! ! Poll 24 Have you obtained LR Androids SA20 yet ? Yes quite quickly, I had all medals 11 Yes been grinding for a while 11 No I can't do the events 67 No but I am determined 200 No the grind is too grindy 52 I haven't even looked at them 15 The poll was created at 22:01 on March 5, 2017, and so far 356 people voted. Winner = We won't stop ! ! ! Poll 25 Which Dokkan character would you like to see go Ape the most ? Gohan Kid 168 Vegeta Kid 9 King Vegeta 31 Tarble 6 Broly 319 Paragus 3 Trunks 21 The poll was created at 07:25 on March 12, 2017, and so far 557 people voted. Winner = BROLY ! ! ! Poll 26 What are you ? A Girl 16 A Boy 302 A Girl mid Transformation 4 A Boy mid Transformation 9 Born with both pieces, no Transformation needed (Ultimate Form) 54 The poll was created at 07:20 on March 19, 2017, and so far 385 people voted. Winner = BOYS ! ! ! Poll 27 Winner = ! ! ! Poll 28 Winner = ! ! ! Poll 29 Winner = ! ! ! Category:Poll